Cat Prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salem could turn back to a human for a good while when someone kiss him. He finds the irony of the frog prince and his situation. He's rather surprise when Sabrina kiss him on the top of the head and he turns back human. rest of summ. inside, request fic


**Arashi: Not sure if something has been done for Salem but most of this is base on the fairy tale of a frog prince though watching Princess and the Frog the other day just inspired this story. Nerveless this is a request fic again for Darkangel048. *shrugs* **

**Disclaimer-Sabrina the Teenage Witch belongs to Archie Comics. I only write as a hobby so I don't make any money off this story.**

Summary: Salem could turn back to a human for a good while when someone kiss him. He finds the irony of the frog prince and his situation. He's rather surprise when Sabrina kiss him on the top of the head and he turns back human. How can he really thank her for being a very good friend?  


* * *

  
Cat Prince

Salem scowls darkly at the book of his favorite witch who love the story since she was a small child. The Frog prince who could turn back into a human with a kiss. Oh the irony of this is for him, Salem Saberhagen, one time warlock who turn into a cat for trying to take over the world to deal with his hundred year sentence. He shakes his head thinking it's not even possible for his situation at all. Then again the Witch council is out to get him anyways.

Probation he has to pass in order to become a human again. How nice it be to eat other food then tuna and cat food. To dine on wine and have fancy foods every so often. Women he can have at his beck and call. He shakes his head at the last idea. Sure it sounds nice but he now prefers having one woman around if she's able, Sabrina Spellman. His closest friend and confident as he's hers ever since she live with her aunts. Sure they got in a lot of trouble but he learn there is more to life through the younger witch's eyes.

He wish to return the favor by taking her places she dreams knowing she'll love the simplest things after her last two burning relationships with guys. He shakes his head scowling knowing how hard she keeps her sadness away but he could sense it never less. It's something he hates about being a cat. He shakes his head just as a letter from the council appears before him. He groans wondering what concoction they have planned this time.

He reads the letter mouth dropping open and eyes bulge. He can't believe it. They are being lenient this holiday season. He can become human again! Only less than one condition he muse sarcastically closing the letter with his paw. Someone has to kiss him. Who would want to kiss a cat like him?  


* * *

  
Salem found himself a couple hours staring at the decorated tree in the living room with a bored expression. He scowls slightly not finding the day as wonderful anymore before he receive the letter. Only to make it worse both Zelda and Hilda receive similar letters and offer of setting up mistletoes for him but Salem decline. He didn't realize how long he been sitting there when the cushion next to him.

"Something bothering you Salem?"

The black cat gaze besides him to see the object of his earlier thoughts look at him with concern in her eyes. He purrs softly as she pets him. He'll miss being petted from time to time but in the end it would be worth it. He shakes his head not wanting her to worry that much.

"Salem," Her voice holds a warning tone gets him to wince.

He answers softly not really looking at her. "Nothing but the usual with the Witch Council and my probation."

He shrugs not wanting to put in more. He didn't expect her to pick him up or kiss him on top of the head murmuring softly to him. His eyes widen feeling a strange sensation when she put him back in his spot besides her. In the course of five minutes instead of a cat sitting besides her but a human. Dark rich black hair with bright yellow-green eyes stares at her with surprise then happiness. The man thankfully is fully clothe in a simple clothes of pants and a shirt. He jumps up grinning happily running his hands through his hair.

He whispers almost embarrass, "Thanks Sabrina."

"Salem?" She responds unable to believe the sigh before her.

He grins more crookedly shrugging almost playfully which is something she been familiar with but it seems strange to him. He calls out to the older two Spellmans with a smirk, "Oi Zelda, Hilda it work."

Both women runs in to see the humanize Salem who raise a brow at him. He could hear them mutter among themselves before gazing back at his best friend who giggles softly. She gives him a hug whispering softly to him, "I'm glad you are back to normal Salem."

"Yeah its good to be me again," The former cat replies smiling more. "Though I should thank you Sabrina."

"For what?" She inquires just as her aunts goes up the stairs to the door that will take them to the other realm.

"For making me believe in that old Fairy tale you love so much," He answers summoning the book.

She laughs reading the title of the book, Frog Prince. She turns to Salem smiling as she thought about it for a few minutes. It did really make sense and the prince of the book and Salem are almost the same about being in another form and all it took is a kiss to get them back to normal.

She shakes her head kissing his cheek once more whispering leaving Salem in a daze, "I should thank you for all the adventures I had with you, Cat Prince."

He knows she's teasing with the new nickname but he couldn't help but like it. Oh he'll definitely return the favor one of these days for now he's settle for just being there. He watch a small look of sadness appear in her eyes as he figures she miss having him as a cat. He grins rushing to the kitchen as she fix a few of the ornaments.

A box appears before Salem wriggling a bit. A soft meow reaches his ears. He may be human but that doesn't mean he lost his senses as a cat. This is definitely a perfect gift for her. He picks up the box gingerly noticing his name is under from. He grins tapping the young woman's shoulder causing her to turn around frowning a bit before it disappear at the sight of him.

He hands over the box waiting in anticipation as she unties the light blue ribbon then tugs off the lid. She lets out a gasp seeing a pair of light green eyes as a small black head of a kitten looks up at her with interest. She puts down the box before grabbing the kitten with a darker blue bow getting her to smile softly. She pets her small gift before giving Salem a shy smile in thanks.

He grins glad to see his gift he order a couple months back finally arrive and in his favorite witch's hands. The little bugger purrs up a storm as a name appears on the ribbon in gold writing. Sabrina reads the name, Saber.

"Saber," She echoes smiling as the kitten looks up at her for a minute before closing his eyes to take a nap.

She gives Salem a smile then gives him a hug careful of the kitten in her arm. He returns the gesture glad to see she's happy with his simple gift. Maybe this would show proof he'll never truly forget her. Whatever happens wont' matter other then the first Christmas as a human and seeing Sabrina happy is enough for him.

* * *

**Arashi: Its finally finish after so much torture of this fic. It wouldn't come out right no matter how many times I wrote it. There might be some ooc though trying to keep them in character as possible. Even though this fic is completely Au. Please read and review.**


End file.
